The Way of The Ninja
by TJ Hix
Summary: This is a Hanzo/Kunoichi story. A life outside of the war...but still causes sacrifce.


**THE WAY OF A NINJA **

**The way of a ninja, that is all I have known my entire life. Being born in the Togakawa clan, a great pleasure. Ever since I was young, I had trained. I had a great passion to train with the greatest ninja ever known, Hanzou Hattori. I had heard tales of his valor and worth as a warrior. I had a burning passion to be like him. When I turned 18, I when under the training master. I worked hard, day and night. No one would have ever suspected someone of royal heritage to dream of being a ninja and not a ruler. Sure, my parents were not pleased with my decision, but it was my right to choose. I was a superb pupil. I graduated heard of the class. I was crushed by the day Hanzou overlooked me for another. I couldn't believe it, I had gotten through training that was supposed to take many years in a fraction of the time. I was soon made aware of my careless error, Hanzou told me why I was not chosen. He said, "A ninja's purpose is to be his master's shadow. To live and die within the night." I realized my error. I was careless. I went into the training thinking of myself, not the kingdom. I was selfish. I wanted to change this, I vowed I would train harder to become the best I could be for the lord and Hanzou. **

**At the age of 30, I joined a ninja group known as the Crimson Rose, which did meager tasks for the clan. Our job was to relay information and, ever so often, enemy troop movement. This is how I learned that Hanzou's underling had been slain by a rouge ninja named Kunoichi. I knew from the information we had gathered, Hanzou was going to infiltrate the castle at Osaka. I knew Kunoichi would be there, giving me the chance to show my loyalty. I would infiltrate the castle first and slay Kunoichi. Hanzou would leave in two days. I felt that was more than enough time to take care of this simple task. I set out immediately, to undergo my mission. Getting past the guards was no problem. I quickly cleared the first two floors, no sign of anyone. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, it appeared quickly in front of me. I saw a sickle flash before my eye, which I was barely able to evade. Despite my efforts, it was over before I could land back on my feet. The moment I landed on my feet, I felt them come out from under me, landing me flat on my back. I looked up and realized the sickle was at my throat, a familiar voice said to me, "Rogue ninjas must not be allowed to live." It was Hanzou's voice. As quickly as I saw the blade flash before my eyes, Hanzou was gone. **

**As I lay on the ground, a female voice ask me if I was okay. She helped me to my feet and asked for my name. I told her it was Leingod, and she introduced herself as Kunoichi. The enemy I sought to kill saved my life. I realized, she had no idea if I was a friend or a foe. Thinking quickly, I thanked her. She told me, "Any enemy of Hanzou is a friend. I was waiting for him to show. I'm ready to test my skills." **

**I returned by saying, "I too wished to try myself. I suppose I failed." She was quick to reassure me that I hadn't failed, he had struck from the shadows. I knew why he had, I was mistaken for someone else. My carelessness showing again. I should have been patient, waited for my opportunity. My selfishness shone through again. Kunoichi told me to follow her, we would camp in the forest and track Hanzou later. As we set by the fire, she told me how her family had been slain and she became a ninja to seek revenge. Hanzou's words came to mind, "Rogue ninjas must not be allowed to live." Revenge is not a reason to be a ninja, to serve your master is what being a ninja is all about. **

**I had been lost in thought for some time, when I readjusted to my surroundings, I saw Kunoichi was missing. I picked up her path very quickly and easily. I followed it for roughly three minutes. I came to the edge of a lake, I saw a figure moving through the water towards the shore. I moved as if I floated on air towards the figure's destination. I stayed in the shadows to observe my target. The figure emerged from the water very slowly and with a high sense of balance and grace. The moonlight struck the figure and I traced a drop of water down the figure's neck, over her chest and down around her bottom until it trickled off into the water. I couldn't move my eyes from the figure, her sleek body screamed for me to hold it, if only for a minute. I could feel the cold sweat flow down my face as a chill ran up my spine. I started to move, but stopped. I wanted to remember this moment, I had never experienced this before. I stepped out from my hiding place and approached the figure. To my surprise, when she looked up she didn't conceal herself in anyway. The look in her eyes told it all, She had me, she knew it. There was something else in her eyes though, I could see the passion she had held within. I must admit I didn't understand it, but you could tell it had meaning. **

**She gently moved towards me, with ever step she took, I had an increased feeling of lust and want. I re-examined her body, taking in all the curves and dips. I could see her body grow with excitement from the anticipation. It was a cool summer night with a slight chill as the mist rose from the lake. As she grew closer, pars of my body began to come alive like never before. My breath grew deeper and heavier with shorter gasps. My blood began to flow in an increased manner. My lower part began to throb and slowly pulse. As I looked at her eyes again, I was drew in even more. I wanted her now ore than ever, her body was screaming at me with an increased need. From the look in her eyes, I realized she wanted me as much as I wanted her. As she grew close to me, I reached out and brought her close to me. The feel of her breasts on me made my lower part pulse even more rapidly. Slowly, I pulled my upper garment off and she slowly removed my mask. My long black hair fell to my shoulders and my baby blue eyes were exposed fully to the world. Ever so slowly and gently, I kissed her soft moist lips. Within that same motion, I slowly made my way down her neck, and over her breast. I continued down, over her flat stomach and down to her inner thigh. I encountered the sweetest smell I had ever experienced, words cannot express how it made me feel. I slowly made my way back up and stood looking into her eyes. It was then her turn. As soft and gentle as I had been, she made her way down my neck, across my chest and down to my pulsing lower half. She took it ever so gently from its resting lace and began to slowly move her hands back and forth with a slow gently motion. I then felt the soft touch of a tongue, sliding first up and then down. I hen felt the tip disappear in a soft moist mouth. **

**Shivers ran up and down my spine as she slowly took more and more into her mouth. She then removed my lower half from her mouth and stood back up to look at me. With every rowing second, the feeling of lust and want grew. I gently laid her on my clothes. She looked up at me with a heart filed smile that melted my insides. I gently laid down next to her. I gently began to make y way down her neck again. Her breasts ached for attention. I gently put the tip of each breast into my mouth, one by one. I gave each a little suck and nibble. I then continued on down my bath. I came to rest at her inner thighs once again. The scent was stronger and sweeter than ever. My tongue made its way up and down in a gentle lapping motion. Her body gave a gentle jerk as her body reacted to my tongue's ever movement. She let out a gentle moan as she reached her peak of excitement. I gently removed my tongue and gently placed y ever pulsing lower half between her inner thighs. Another gentle moan was let out as I entered her gentle and moist sanctum. I gently went up and down in a slow, gentle motion. As time passed, my pace quickened and the gentle motion was replaced with a more sporadic and faster pace. She let out several more moans as we continued on. I began to feel my self running out of fuel, all at once my body jerked and my lower half exploded within its keep. I removed myself and lay next to her. Our eyes met and there was an unspoken silence. **

**I noticed both here blades at her sides. We both decided to get some shut-eye. We awoke at almost the same time. We both stood and walked towards one another. That look still strong from the night before. We gave a gentle hug and I turned my back to her. I heard her let out a cry as I pierced her flesh, the famous female ninja killed by her own blades. The plan was a complete success, from start to finish. Hanzou had suspected one of our gang to be a spy. So I fed them false information about how I would bring down Hanzou. I would pretend to go after Kunoichi, but slay Hanzou. It worked perfectly. The spy told Kunoichi every bit of it. I entered the castle undetected. I allowed Hanzou to catch me flat-footed, or so it seemed. By the time Hanzou had released his weapon, I had already began to move. Hanzou figured Kunoichi would make the save on an ally. How I dealt with her after, was my choice. When she helped me up, I noticed how carefully she did it, and the uncharacteristic look in her eyes. I decided to see if seducing her would work, and it worked like a charm. I must admit, I was caught in the moment. I felt myself falling, slipping from my mission. I constantly repeated to myself "rogue ninjas must not be allowed to live." She was so caught up in the moment, her judgment was clouded. She didn't notice how I crossed my arms behind her back. I quickly grasped the handles of her blades and removed them from their place with ease, turning my back to her and betraying the false trust she placed in me. The last words she heard before dying were "Rogue ninjas must not be allowed to live." **

**After placing her belongings in her bag, I picked her up and carried her corpse back to our homeland. Hanzou was waiting by he gate, where he congratulated me on a job well done. My only reply was I did it for the good of the clan, with which he awarded me the honor of training under him. **

**For the next fifteen years, I trained and honed my skills, until the day when Hanzou died, a sad day for the entire clan. Seeing as I had proven my loyalty to the clan time after time, I was appointed the title of head ninja. Although I felt honored by the appointment, I lacked fulfillment since my master was dead. The conflict between my honor and my duty remained with me when I was dispatched to go to Gifu Castle to gain information on our enemies. I was gone no longer than two days, but I returned to find my kingdom in ruin. Realizing that nobody was left alive, I drew my weapon. Rogue ninjas must not live. As I prepared to take my own life, I heard footsteps behind me, but I cared not since my life would soon be over. I saw a figure appear in front of me. Why had I not realized the footsteps I heard were echoes? Clothed in a black robe lined in silver runes, the figure walked towards me and told me to rise, "This is not the way to go." **

"**Rogue ninjas must not live. A ninja's only purpose is to be his master's shadow. To live and die in the shadows." I felt my voice quiver, even though I had known the motto in even my earliest memories. The figure responded by throwing an open scroll at my knees, "Work for me, and I will be your new master," it read. Placing my weapon back into its sheath, I rose to my feet and bowed in acceptance at his offer.**

**I followed the man from my homeland, never to return. After a week of traveling the path of my new life, I finally learned the name of my new master: Roman Sky, a powerful black mage. Having sacrificed his physical health for the love of his magic, I knew why he needed me, but I was more than just a bodyguard. I watched out for him, remaining in the shadows like a true ninja. Over time, I learned simple herbal remedies and cures, as well as techniques that allowed me to go deeper into my meditations, helping to demolish the boundaries between my mind, body, and soul, making them one.**

**Despite all that my new master was teaching me, I was still given much free time, which I spent thinking, processing what's happened in my past. I remembered Hanzou's teachings and the infinite wisdom he shared. I recalled noticing how people avoided being near Roman, or even looking upon him for they knew the robe and the book he carried. Then, Kunoichi's eyes were staring back at me in my mind, a memory of the night I first met her, and I finally understood.**

**I approached Roman in his tent, slipping in as I have on so many other occasions that he had grown accustomed to my entrance. I could sense that his protective shield incantation was not in effect, he saw me as no threat. Like the ninja I am, I silently came up from behind him and slit his throat, spilling the mage's blood over his beloved book. "Rogue ninjas must not live. Even though I die, so do you," is all I could make out through blood gurgling in his throat. He was wrong, the memory of Kunoichi's eyes helped me to realize that. Long ago, she had realized that she was her own master, as am I. After removing Roman's robes and placing them over my own clothes, I picked up his spell book and walked away from our camp. If anyone found the body, they would think it was just some old man killed by marauders. I was now free to go where I pleased, to do whatever I wanted to do, my choice was my right just like when I chose to become a ninja. Why did I take his life and rid him of his earthly possessions? Because Roman had it coming, he hid behind his magic, afraid to face life the way it was meant to be lived. He should have known better, after all, since he was the one that destroyed my kingdom and killed my people. One so weak should be more careful about what he writes in a book. But why would I want to take the clothes of some decrepit old man? For the same reason anyone else would dress like the most feared black mage, when people fear you, it's easier to get what you want. Fear is a formidable foe, yet can be a most trusted and effective ally.**

**I am my own master now, my own shadow. I serve myself, no others. Where my new path begins and the old ends, I will never know, but wherever the wind guides me, I will life a life of discipline and honor. I will make Hanzou proud, I will use my knowledge to help myself. It may sound selfish of me, but only I am in control of myself, and my fate. I wish Hanzou could have known this feeling. Who knows, maybe in death, we all are truly free to be our own master.**


End file.
